


First Christmas

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Christmas, Elinor Lives, F/F, First Time, Love, Smut, dr who, limited plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: Canon deviant - slightly diff events for first christmas .





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. Life got in the way with poorly relatives and rubbish internet reception.

Serena had set alarm was set for 8:00am, musing that, it gave her time to start the brunch but also a little time to lay in with Bernie past their usual 6am wake up for the early shift. However this well thought out plan was rendered redundant when Serena and Bernie were somewhat rudely awoken by one excited nephew, knocking loudly on the bedroom door at ten past seven. Bernie was more awake and alert when Jason’s banging started, years in the army had trained her body to be alert even when she was asleep. Serena on the other hand was still very much between the worlds of sleep and awakeness,groaning in her sleep she rubbed her eyes, shouting groggily in the direction of the door, her voice still thick with sleep. ‘Yes Jason? What is it?’ The young man on the other side of the door shouted back with enthusiasm ‘Can I come in? I want to wish you Merry Christmas.’ Serena’s eyes shot open at once, looking wide eyed in Bernie’s’ direction. Its not that Jason didn’t know that Bernie was here, In fact it had been discussed in rather a-lot more detail than she would have liked, when Bernie had returned from Ukraine. It was just she wasn’t sure Bernie would appreciate the intrusion, and if she was honest it was a boundary she herself had kept when Jason had moved in. Bernie on the other hand had no such reservations it seemed, as she was smiling back at Serena as she sat herself up in bed, straightening out her old battered army t-shirt that had twisted slightly during the night. Serena smilled at the blonde, with a contented and somewhat defeated tone she replied ‘Ok Jason, but just because it’s Christmas!’ At that, the bedroom door burst open and a 20 something lad came bounding in, holding a stocking filled with small gifts that Bernie had helped place at the bottom of his bed before they had headed to bed the night before. 

‘Merry Christmas Auntie Serena. Merry Christmas Bernie!... Thank you for filling my stocking, I know that these gifts are really from you, even though they say from Santa, because Santa is not real. My mum used to do it too. Its an odd tradition to keep going once the person knows Santa isn’t real but she always said it keeps the magic of Christmas alive for adults and children alike.’

Bernie and Serena laughed slightly at Jason’s bluntness. Bernie nodded ‘Merry Christmas Jason. I agree with your mum Jason, I still do this with Cam and Lottie too and your Auntie Serena, I’m sure does it with Eli too.’ Serena sat up in bed a bit more. ‘Would you like to open some gifts here or shall we meet you downstairs in 15 minutes and we can all open our presents together. ‘I think that downstairs would be a much more sensible idea because I’m not normally allowed in this room and also you are less grumpy when you have had a cup of coffee.’ The young man reasoned. ‘Ok Jason, we will see you down stairs in 15 minutes.’ And with that Jason left the room, pulling the door behind him. Serena turned to see Bernie sniggering under her breath “Less grumpy after a coffee, I think your nephew has you sussed Ms Campbell” Serena swatted Bernie’s arm “Shoos you! Behave or you’ll get no coffee!”

Serena settled back under the covers some more and turned onto her side to face Bernie. ‘Now Ms Wolfe, I don’t believe I have wished you a Merry Christmas yet.’ Leaning forward she captured the blondes lips in her own, punctuating each word between kisses; ‘Merry... Christmas... Bernie...’ Bernie moaned into the kiss. Kissing Serena was still relatively new, especially kissing Serena in her bed. ‘Merry... Christmas... Serena...’ Their kiss became deeper as Serena pushed her tongue gently into Bernie’s mouth, letting her hands tangle into to Bernie’s blonde mess of hair. Bernie brought her left hand up to Serena’s neck pulling her closer into their embrace. They stayed like that, enjoying the closeness to each other, both feeling the familiar warmth of arousal forming within them. Serena finally pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against her partners. They both smiled at each other. Serena spoke quietly, it came out almost as a whisper. ‘Bernie, I’ve been thinking about us, and I think, in fact I know, I’m ready for us to take the next step. I want to make love to you.’ She stumbles slightly on her words, in anticipation of what she’s asking for. ‘I mean I want us to make love, well that is if you feel ready to as well...’ They have both talked about it before, early in their relationship, both willing to wait and not rush each other. Bernie had been very clear in that, this was new to Serena and she didn’t want to pressure her. Serena had been relieved at the time and so overwhelmed by the care the blonde trauma surgeon had shown for her, but as the weeks had gone on it had been harder and harder to hold back. They had used the weeks they had been together to get to know one another slowly, kissing, through lots of kissing and a couple of nights involving heavy petting ‘mostly’ over their clothes as well as the occasional experience of waking up to the others hands had gravitated under the others night clothes. But they have managed to hold back, an aspect they were both proud off, especially at their age, they both had commented on the desire not to act like teenagers even if their hormones had other ideas. Bernie smiled widely, before capturing Serena’s lips again. ‘That would be the most lovely Christmas present Serena. You know I’m not always good with words but I can’t wait to make love to you, to show you how much you mean to me.’ They stayed holding each other for a moment longer, looking into each other’s eyes. Bernie watched, as Serena’s got darker at her words, teeth holding her bottom lip. ‘But now my love, we need to go and open some presents with a very excited Dr Who fan.’ Serena looked disappointed at the words. But after one last peck on Bernie’s lips she turned back over and got out of bed pulling her dressing gown from over the chair to wrap round her. She smiled to herself as she remembered what she had arranged for the blonde today.

Bernie got her self up, pulling on some joggers she used as PJ bottoms when around at Serena’s house and grabbed her Serena’s Holby hoodie not noticing Serena’s smile as she walked towards the bedroom door. As they both reached the bottom of the stairs, the door bell rang. ‘Oh that’s good timing isn’t it? it must be Ellie. Do you mind getting it Bernie? whilst I pop the kettle on’ Serena slipped by Bernie, stopping at the kitchen door she watched as Bernie opened the door. 

Bernie’s face morphed from a state of surprise to happiness as she saw the two figures in front of her. ‘Cam! Lottie! I wasn’t expecting to see you two today. I thought you were at your dads.’ Lottie stepped forward and gave Bernie a hug. ‘You don’t think we would be in the same city as you and not see you on Christmas day did you?’ Cam says as he leans forward to kiss his mum on the cheek. Serena walks up behind Bernie. ‘Darling, invite Cam and Lottie in, it’s freezing out there. Cam there is coffee in the pot in the kitchen. Lottie, I’ve got peppermint and honey tea for you, think that’s what you ordered when we were in Starbucks the other week.’ Bernie freezes for a moment, looking between her children and her partner. ‘You were at Starbucks together?’ Lottie jumps into the conversation ‘yes mum, Serena met up with us both to invite us to Christmas brunch with you. She wanted to surprise you.’ Bernie pulls Both Cam and Lottie into a tight hug. ‘Well she certainly managed to do that’ Serena locks eyes up with Bernie and mouths ‘Merry Christmas Bernie’ 

 

Hours later when Elinor had been and gone, Jason had excitedly made them all watch a number of Dr Who episodes and been dropped off at Alans by Bernie. Well after Cam and Charlotte had torn themselves away from their mum, fully bellies and on the promise of Serena’s legendary steak pie on new years day. Serena and Bernie were sat cuddled together in front of the fire in the front room, drinking the last of a bottle of shiraz in comfortable silence watching the embers burn. Bernie with her arm wrapped around Serena who was leaning into her and tracing patterns on Bernie’s thigh. Bernie lifted her head up slightly and kissed the top of Serena’s head, inhaling the smell of Serena’s shampoo. ‘I love you’ Bernie whispered into her hair. Serena stilled her hand momentarily and looked up, eyes full of wonder. ‘I love you too Bernie’ Bernie reached down and kissed Serena, slowly and gently at first. Serena reached out placed her now empty glass on the coffee table, pulling back slightly foreheads still touching, she took Bernie’s glass out her hand ‘Shall we head upstairs?’ Bernie smiled widely, nodding. She let her hand be taken by Serena as she pulled her towards the staircase, the lit only by the streetlights as the fire was turned off. “Come on then my big macho army medic, I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks.”

 

As they reached the bedroom, Serena pulled Bernie towards her catching her lips in her own. “You my love, are beautiful.” Bernie blushed slightly at the complement, she was having to learn to accept this as part of the way Serena communicated, but after years with Marcus, and out in the field there wasn’t much time for compliments, it felt strange. Bernie pushed Serena gently against the wall just within her bedroom. ‘Serena…’ Bernie stumbles slightly, the nerves at how momentous this moment will be in their relationship. Serena see this, she always sees. “shall we have a bath first?, I’ve been fantasising about touching you in the soapy bubbles.” Serena bites her bottom lip as she finishes. Her eyes dark with desire. Bernie looks at her eyes, right into them and nods “I’d like that very much Ms Campbell.” 

Bernie watches as Serena floats around her en-suite the steam rising from the bath, candles being lit creating a romantic bubble within the room. Bernie stands dead on the spot as she watches Serena begin to undress in front of her. They haven’t really done this yet, unless you include changing into PJs. She hasn’t seen her completely naked yet, and she’s not sure her heart rate will survive at the rate it’s going. “Sa..reee…na” Bernie speaks quietly, as if the words have travelled right from the depths of her heart. “you are incredible, truly stunning” Serena smiles at Bernie’s words and takes the few steps that separate them “thank you darling, would you like me to help you get undressed?” Bernie squeaks out a “yes” bringing her hands up to cup Serena’s face, her thumbs gentle stroking the top of her cheeks. She’s not sure how Serena manages to undress her whilst keeping her eyes locked with her, but she guesses it must be the surgeon’s great surgical multitasking skills that allow her hands to work almost completely separately to the her visual fields. The eye contact is only briefly cut as Bernie herself has to look down to step out of her tight black skinny jeans. As she lifts her head back up she can see Serena’s eyes are taking in her form and she again blushes at the scrutiny. “Bernie, you are magnificent.” Serena steps closer and captures Bernie’s lips in her own, both moaning deeply as their breasts come into contact for the first time, the heat transferring between their aroused bodies. Serena lets her hands grasp the back of Bernie’s neck slowly, letting her hands circle her upper back as they kiss. Bernie has her arms around Serena’s waist, and is gently caressing her lower back. “fuck, Bernie that feels good, how I have longed to feel your hands on me.” Bernie moans at Serena’s words. Letting her lips fall to the area where Serena’s shoulder and neck meet, placing a series of little kisses along it. “Shall we get into the bath before it gets cold?” Serena responds, her back arching from the light kisses, trying to close the little space there is between them as they stand. “Mmmm, ok my love.” Bernie moves towards the bath, stepping in, before holding out her hand for Serena to climb in. Once they are both in the tub, Bernie sits down and opens her legs allowing Serena to sit between her. They both sigh as the hot water an bubbles consume them. “This was a good idea Serena.” Serena’s tone is playful as she responds “Don’t sound too surprised Ms Wolfe, I do have them sometimes you know.” Bernie chuckles at Serena’s words as she grabs the shower gel from the side. “May I?” she asks as she holds the soap in front of Serena. “Id love for you to my love.” Bernie squirts some gel into her palm and begins rubbing it into Serena’s back. She is in no way surprised at how soft her skin is there, but notes the small scars near the top of her torso, she leans forward and kisses them gently as before continuing. As she finishes Serena’s back and takes in the beautiful smell of lavender and mint from the gel, she brings her hands back up her back and around her sides to Serena’s breasts. She inhales sharpie as her thumbs make contact with Serena’s firm nipples. Serena responds with a quiet whimper, letting her head fall back onto Bernie’s shoulder ‘That feel so nice’ Bernie leans forward to reach Serena’s mouth as she continues to massage her bosom. The kiss is awkward as the position isn’t great, but neither care as they care caught in the emotion of the moment. Serena let her hands run up and down Bernie’s lower legs, before reaching back as they kiss, letting them explore the flat of the blondes toned stomach. She gently circles the skin there, hearing Bernie moan into their kiss just as much as she is. Bernie begins to drag one hand down Serena’s front, lightly tracing her curves. She closes her eyes to take in the sensation of touching the women in front of her. She can feel the throb between her own legs growing. Serena appears to read her mind, and shifts slightly, breaking the kiss. “I think we should take this next door, we aren’t as young as we once were and I’m sure your back wont forgive me if we stay like this.” Serena stands, a little shakey as she realises the effect Bernie has had on her. Reaching for the towel she steps out the bath and dries herself half hazardlessly as she passes a towel to Bernie who follows her example. As soon as they are both out the bath, Bernie is reaching for Serena, pulling her back towards her, kissing her passionately, “Let me take you to bed love.” Serena nods as Bernie pushes them towards the bed. As soon as Serena’s legs hit the edge of the bed she pulls Bernie down on top of her, as her hands begin to explore. Finding her toned behind, Serena grasps it firmly, moaning into the kiss. Bernie responds by clinching her bottom and sliding her hands back down Serena’s body. “God, Serena, you have no idea what you are doing to me.” “If its anything in the region of what you are doing to me Ms Wolfe then I think I do.” Serena takes Bernie’s hand in one of hers and slowly brings it down her front to where she wants it the most. Bernie gasps into a moan as her fingers are dragged by Serena through the brunettes wet folds. She breaks the kiss slightly and leans her head against Serena’s forehead “You’re, you are so wet Serena. Fuck!” She holds her bottom lip between her teeth as she savours the heat around her fingers. Serena looks her dead in the eyes as she speaks “It’s all for you Bernie, this is what you do to me.” Bernie starts to move her fingers slightly, “May I?” Serena nods and catches her own lip between her teeth mirroring Bernies earlier reaction. Bernie pulls her fingers upwards catching Serena’s clit as she does so. The brunette body jumps upwards as they contact is made, she is so sensitive and aroused. Bernie smiles circles her fingers gently around the bundle of nerves before pulling them back down towards the wetness, she gently pushes the tip of one finger into Serena, the brunettes eyes close at the contact as she gasps. Bernie pushes it in further and back out again before adding a second finger. Serena moans as Bernie’s fingers go deeper inside her, and start a rhythm, Bernie’s thumb coming to rest just above her sensitive bundle. The movement means the thumb hits it on every re-entry into her. Serena moans and gasps as Bernie gently begins to kiss her again as she works. As Serena travels the road to pleasure she knows that she wants to feel Bernie, she needs to, she lets her hands roam from Bernie’s behind up her sides and round to the petite bosom. As Serena cups them she lets her thumbs move lightly over the blondes nipples. Bernie breathing jumps as she lets of a weak gasp . Serena uses the opportunity to let one of her hands travel lower over the army medics toned front into the area that is radiating heat from arousal. Bernie positions herself pulling one leg into kneeling to support her weight and allowing Serena access to her. Serena pauses breathly at her hip looking Bernie in the eyes “Can I?” Bernie nods at the brunette. “please.” Serena brings her hand down the front of Bernie, feeling the smooth skin and short sort public hair. The change in position has opened Bernie up slightly and Serena gently caresses the her swollen clit. “Shit, mmmmm Serena, just like that.” Serena is almost taking aback by Bernie’s words. She didn't expect Bernie to be vocal in bed. But like all the things the blonde says Serena is gripped by her tone and words and responds with action, repeating the movement over and over. She can tell Bernie must be close as she is breathing in much shallower bursts, and moving her hands faster as she works her up. Serena can feel her own climax building and as she reaches the moment of pleasure she cries out as her body reacts, pulling Bernies fingers deeper and chanting Bernies name. As Bernie works her through the white heat, she slips two fingers deep into Bernie. And Bernie shudders and shakes and lets the feeling overcome her. Serena is aware of Bernie breathlessly mumbling with limited coherence she makes out a few words ‘Serena. Fuck! That! You! The feeling of Bernie pulsing around her fingers and the fact that Bernie’s shaking of orgasm is making her fingers vibrate against the inside of her core sends Serena over the top again and she isn’t sure she’ll manage it again as it hits, but she clings to Bernie as she tries to survive the pleasure and Bernie clings back. Serena can feel a new gush of liquid around her own fingers as Bernie’s body responds again and she’s not sure she has ever felt this wanted and loved. She begins to move her fingers slowly in and out of Bernie’s heat, and listens to the whimpers the blonde lets fall out her mouth. Shes exhausted from the pleasure and Bernie slowly removes her fingers and gently brings Serena's hand from between her things. ‘Serena, you are the most beautiful person I have ever made love you.’ Serena lifts her eyes to Bernies ‘I love you Bernie.’ Bernie smiles widely at the words ‘I love you too Serena, more than you know.’ Bernie takes Serena's hand and kisses her knuckles. ‘Merry Christmas love.’ And with that she rolls onto her side and pulls Serena into her, both women allow sleep to catch them as they snuggle into one another once more.


End file.
